1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for sheet metal tools that may be used with one or more sheet metal tools having bases that may have different dimensions.
2. Background Art
Sheet metal tools used on a job site are designed to be portable and must be easily knocked down to permit transporting in a pick-up truck or van. Portable sheet metal tools include bending brakes, saw tables, coil holders and coil slitters. These types of tools are used in the sheet metal trades to form soffit, fascia and other siding trim pieces and sheet metal roofs.
Available stands for such sheet metal tools include saw horses, conference table legs, and stands having vertical legs. These types of stands do not provide a simple and effective mechanism for anchoring a variety of construction and remodeling tools.
Banquet table leg stands are one of the most commonly used stands for such tools. Banquet table leg type stands have welded joints that may break if they are moved around a job site with a heavy tool on the stand.
It would be desirable to provide a stand for portable sheet metal tools that can be used to support different sizes and types of portable sheet metal tools at a convenient height with a set of standardized anchoring or clamping devices. It would also be advantageous to provide anchors that can accommodate many different types of tools. There is a need for a stand with anchors that can anchor various tools securely in place to provide a stable base. Such a universal sheet metal tool stand must be designed to provide heavy duty performance while being both durable and lightweight. Further, such a universal stand preferably includes built in wheels and must be easy to knock down or disassemble to facilitate shipment and transportation to a job site. The stand should also have easy-to-use connectors that may be assembled and disassembled at a job site without requiring the use of tools.
Further, particularly in connection with the use of coil slitters that are used to slit coils to form long blanks for subsequent fabrication, there is a need for convenient extensions and support tables for supporting coil stock after it is slit. For example, there is a need for a roller table for supporting heavy roofing sheet metal stock rearward of a slitter after it is slit. There is also a need for a compact and easily stored extension for slitters and saw tables to support material extending in a longitudinal direction relative to the stand.
These and other problems and objectives are addressed by the Applicants' invention as summarized below.